Zeno Koshka
by Duel-Man
Summary: This is just a sorry I've had on my computer for years and I just thought I'd redo it a little, anyway, I hope you enjoy it.


Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But I do own my characters that no one can take.

This is a story I wrote about 3 years ago and I just found it, being bored I decided to read it and post it. But if anyone has any advice or flames, I'll be glad to hear it.

The Beginning: Katrina

"Joey, Joey? JOEY! Wake up, we need to finish before class starts."

"Huh, what?" Joey was daydreaming when Tea's voice cut through the silence. "Oh, yah. Right. How's this. Flame Swordsman, attack the Petit Angel. I win, Tea." He grinned. Tea stood up.

"Joey is getting better and better everyday," said Bakura, after watching the duel.

"Soon he'll be on the level of an expert," agreed Yugi. "But, he still has much to learn." Tea came up next to them.

"We'd better go," she said. "You know how Mr. Hinders gets when only one student is late, I'd hate to see how'd he react if five were late." She gathered her things and headed to the classroom next to the one they were in. Tristan, Bakura, Joey and Yugi quickly followed her. As they took their seats, Mr. Hinders stood up.

"Class," he said "we have a new student joining us today." Suddenly whispers came over the classroom, as Joey turned to Tristan,

A new student?" said Joey to Tristan, bending over his desk, "Wonder what he or she is like?"

"I guess we'll find out soon," answered Yugi as he, Tristan, and Joey looked to the front.

"Now quiet down, class," chuckled Mr. Hinders. "now then, I'm sure we will all welcome our new class member. Come in." He motioned at the door as a girl stepped in. She had pale skin, white hair up to her waist and haunting eyes, which were gray with a tiny bit of green mixed in them. She wore a pale-blue blouse and a dark-blue skirt.

"Class, this is Katrina Selingat. She just transferred here from Canada," said the teacher. He turned to her, "Now, Katrina, please take a seat behind Mrs. Ballington." Without a word, the girl walked up to the opening between the desks, looking around the room. Her eyes darted from one person to another, but suddenly stopped on Seto Kaiba, who was at that time, writing something. Katrina narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, but then stumbled upon Yugi's gaze at her. She looked directly at him, and he felt like a stranger, rejected by them, so he turned away. As Katrina looked over everyone, she went and took her seat.

"Hey, Yug. Not to be mean but, doesn't she seem kind of strange?" Joey whispered to Yugi, "I mean really, look at her." Yugi just stared at the floor, not wanting to even glance in the direction of those haunting, cold eyes.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" asked Joey. Suddenly, he noticed the new girl was watching them, "Yugi, snap out of it, she's watching us..." He turned back to Yugi.

"I'm okay," replied Yugi as he shook his head, "don't worry about me."

'Strange,' thought Bakura, who as also staring at them. He turned his attention to the girl. She was finally taking some notes. 'Why does she feel so unsafe?' His concentration on the situation was broken by the final bell.

"Bakura, come on," said Tristan to him as he walked by, "School's out, so lets get outta here."

"Yea, lets go." said Bakura as he and Tristan joined the rest of the group. Bakura walked over to Yugi.

"Yugi," asked Bakura, "Why were you so paralyzed back there?"

"When she looked at me, her gaze felt so cold, almost not human," replied Yugi, the feeling of nothingness coming back to him, "It totally struck me in a second."

"So, she creeps you out, too?" Joey budded in the conversation. Before either Bakura or Yugi could reply, Katrina walked right in front of them. She threw them a serious look as she walked by.

A week went by, and every time she met them, her eyes seemed to drop one hundred degrees more.

"Man, she seriously creeps me out. I mean, did you notice the way she always looks at us. It's like we've killed her parents or something," said Joey as the group was headed to lunch. He looked around, "Good, she's not here yet. It's safe to get to the lunchroom."

Tea looked at him, eyebrow raised, "I know she's a little strange, but checking if she around just to go to the lunchroom? You're taking it a bit too far, don't you think?" she said.

"Still, Tea, it's always good to be on the safe side," Tristan said as he looked around, too.

Tea sighed, "Why do I even hang out with you two...", Yugi and Bakura chuckled.

They finally got to the lunchroom. They went in line to get lunch and then got a free table for all of them to sit together. Suddenly, the lunchroom got quiet and whispers went around everywhere as Katrina came in.

"Hey, that's that creepy new girl. Lisa told me about her. She claimed that girl's a total weirdo," someone whispered.

"I don't blame her for thinking there's something wrong with her," someone else whispered back.

Katrina seemed to take no notice of all the whispering, as she walked by Seto Kaiba again. She stopped halfway through passing his table. Kaiba looked up. She turned to face him as her gaze began to search him. After finishing, she quickly left to the table closest to Tristan. Kaiba just scoffed and went back to eating. The girl quietly sat down and looked at Yugi's group with a small, sneaky smile.

"Guys," said Joey, "I'm feeling slightly uncomfortable around her. I mean look at her, she's been at our school for a week already and she still doesn't have any friends. It's like she doesn't even want to make them, lets just get out of here." He ran to the entrance of the school. Tea, Bakura, Tristan and Yugi followed him. Katrina got up, too, but exited the other way.

Bakura spotted her.

"Hey look," he said, "She's going out, too." Katrina turned around the corner.

"I'll follow her," Yugi said, "Maybe, she's not just an ordinary person, after all."

"Okay, but what do you mean by not be an ordinary person, Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi looked down at his puzzle. Joey nodded as he got the message.

"I'll come with you," Bakura said, "You might need some help." He and Yugi began running to the other entrance to the school.

"Don't get your self's hurt." Tea yelled to them as they turned around the corner.

"Where is she?" asked Bakura as he and Yugi looked around the road in front of their school. Thats when they heard a noise coming from an alleyway near them. They ran into it only to find a dead end and nobody there.

"Oh, no," Bakura said to Yugi "A dead end, theres nothing here."

"Let's go back," Yugi suggested, "Maybe, we'll see her on the way. Right?" Bakura just stared forward. "Bakura? What are you..." Yugi trailed off as he saw what Bakura was staring at. Katrina was standing in the at the end of the alleyway, blocking the way.

"Katrina!" gasped Yugi. Suddenly, Katrina narrowed her cool, hollow eyes at them and began to advance forward.


End file.
